falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Longneck Lukowski's Cannery
(interior) (toilets north) |footer = Company logo }} Longneck Lukowski's Cannery is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 333: "Famed for its quality potted meats, this cannery has recently been revitalized by the enterprising Theodore Collins, though the meats he produces have a strange, almost familiar taste. When larking about outside, look for the rooftop metal hut (Novice); there’s a thirst-quenching Nuka Cherry and safe (Expert) inside. Inside, Trader Rylee and Theodore Collins are arguing about the quality of the potted meat product he’s selling. Venture farther into the gantry hut for a collection of quality loot, including a Bobblehead and trunk. Background Longneck Lukowski's Cannery was a meat processing and packing plant that survived the Great War relatively unscathed. By 2287, the plant was rediscovered by Theodore Collins, who has managed to repair the Mister Handies within it to, once again, work processing the meat. Theodore also taught himself how to operate the canning retorts and began working with various traders to bring him meat and sell his product. The traders were unable to bring him enough meat to keep up with demand, so he began mixing in meat from mole rats in the basement and hoping nobody would notice. Eventually one of the canning retorts exploded, causing the basement to become infested with feral ghouls. He then began mixing in the meat from the feral ghouls to keep up with demand, causing consumers to become ill. When the Sole Survivor encounters the cannery, they find Theodore arguing with Trader Rylee about the quality of the meat. He claims that the meat was contaminated by mole rats and warns the Sole Survivor to stay out of the basement. When the Sole Survivor goes down to investigate, he locks the elevator to prevent them from telling anyone his secret. Layout Exterior Longneck Lukowski's Cannery is constructed with reinforced concrete and a flat roof with three large red and white painted chimneys rising above it. The main entrance doors are on the west side of the building, with a metal stairway leading up to the roof space on the east side. On the roof is a small office entered via a Novice locked door. Inside to the left is an Expert locked safe and other minor loot. Production area Entering the interior of the cannery there is a small reception and shop area, leading into the cannery proper. There are a few catwalks and, on the northern end, an elevated office with some more loot. Red buttons on either side will open the yellow doors of the canning retorts on the ground floor and allow access to a small area behind them. At the upper south side of the cannery there's an elevator (at the top, there is a red button one needs to push, elevator is in the ground) that goes down into the basement and leads to a long, winding tunnel. Basement In the basement area where the stairs lead down into water with an exit tunnel on the left, behind the stairs there is an underwater tunnel leading to a duffle bag, suitcase, and an Advanced locked safe. Going back up the stairs onto the upper walkway, the path will split into a short branch on the left leading to a machine gun turret and a fusion core powered generator on the right. Notable loot * Barter bobblehead - In the north office room overlooking the cannery floor. * Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor issue #4 - In the same office room as the bobblehead * Longneck Lukowski's key - On Theodore Collins, assigned to open the door leading to the same office room. However, the door is already open, rendering the key useless. * Fusion core - In the basement area, after the sewer section. * 46 cans of potted meat, the largest amount in a single section in the base game. Related quests * Mystery Meat Notes * The basement/tunnel section of the local map is only displayed after taking the elevator down. * Trader Rylee can be found here for recruiting. She is a level 4 trader for a general store, meaning if one places her at a level 3 general store, it will be upgraded to a level 4 store. * If Cait enters the cannery, she may comment about the meat, calling it "junk" and commenting about how disgusting it is to put meat in a can when entering the cutting room. * If Codsworth enters the cannery, he may comment that some mysteries, such as where the meat comes from, are best left unsolved. * If Deacon enters the room in the basement containing mole rat carcasses, he may comment about how he wished he didn't recently eat mole rat. * In a random encounter, the player character can happen upon a settler, who will complain at the quality of Lukowski's meat and place the location of the cannery on your map. After confronting the settler, he will continually ask the player character to excuse his sickness as the mystery meat has given him "bowel issues." * The door leading to the Barter bobblehead has a master lock-picking requirement to open, until the dialogue between Theodore Collins and Rylee has ended, when Theodore gives the player the warning about entering the basement. * If the player speaks to Stanley Carrington and asks about a "Dead Drop," MacCready will comment about how he got sick from a "bad batch of cram." Whether this is foreshadowing or a reference to the "Mystery Meat" quest is unknown. Appearances Longneck Lukowski's Cannery appears only in ''Fallout 4. Gallery FO4 Barter Bobblehead Longneck.jpg|Barter bobblehead and Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor FO4 Cannery3.png|Roof rack FO4 Longneck Lukowski's Cannery (1).jpg|Roof office FO4 Theodore Collins and Trader Rylee.jpg|Theodore Collins and Trader Rylee FO4 Cannery4.png|Weapons lockup FO4 Longneck Lukowski's Cannery (6).jpg|Collins collection FO4 Longneck Lukowski's Cannery (2).jpg|Conveyor with robots workers FO4 Longneck Lukowski's Cannery (7).jpg|Upper rooms FO4 Longneck Lukowski's Cannery (3).jpg|Collins' terminal FO4 Longneck Lukowski's Cannery (8).jpg| FO4 Longneck Lukowski's Cannery (9).jpg|Collins-made ghoul FO4 Longneck Lukowski's Cannery (4).jpg|Catacombs FO4 Longneck Lukowski's Cannery (5).jpg| FO4 Longneck Lukowski's Cannery (10).jpg| References Category:Fallout 4 locations ru:Консервный завод Большого Луковски es:Fábrica de conservas de Longneck Lukowski uk:Консервний завод Великого Луковскі zh:長脖子魯科斯基牌罐頭工廠